


Awkward

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku convinces Vegeta to dress in a Japanese school uniform for him. Vegeta isn't impressed. GokuxVegeta.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Crossdressing, yaoi, smut, toys, GokuxVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z or any of the characters and make no money from this fanfiction.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Christmas present for saiyanbride! Hope it's somewhat like you wanted!!

Vegeta squirmed awkwardly in his seat as he felt the teacher’s eyes on him, hands reaching down to tug at the short pleated skirt as if it would grow if he did so. The sailor-styled shirt was clinging uncomfortably to his back and his chest, the feeling of cool air on his stomach reminding him just how short the outfit was in the first place. He hadn’t wanted to wear it, but he wasn’t given a choice. A pair of long baggy socks were tugged up to his knees, warming his calves but leaving his thighs almost unbearably cold, the short skirt doing nothing to help as it barely even covered his ass.  
  
As the gaze of the other man grew more intense, he found himself looking everywhere but at him, trying to keep his knees together to prevent giving him an eyeful. The last thing he would have wanted was to flash the cotton panties in his direction and give him something else to stare at. Yet he supposed it wouldn’t have mattered anyway; the outfit hid so little he might as well have been naked.  
  
There were no words as he was pushed back onto the bed, the other male climbing over him and running a hand up his thigh. He looked up at the beige suit and tried not to smirk, knowing that _he_ had to wear something he found distasteful as well. The glasses balanced precariously on the end of his nose gave away the fact he never wore any, followed by the way he was trying to peer over the lenses at him. However, whether that was part of the act or not, Vegeta couldn’t put his finger on, nor did he particularly want to.  
  
Just lying back silently he gave the most neutral expression he was capable of, though all he wanted to do was burst into laughter and rip off the offending clothes. Staring up into the unusually stern gaze, he lost sense of what was happening and before he knew it, the small panties had been dragged down to his knees. Trying not to shudder, he couldn’t help biting his lip as the other man’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it firmly just the way he liked it. Ignoring the other hand slip under his left thigh and lift it slightly, he sighed as he felt a warm finger rub his entrance, all too aware of what was going to happen next.  
  
He arched his hips when it pushed inside, suddenly wet with lubricant as it made its way deeply into him, a growl wanting to rip from his throat. The man over him shifted downwards and disappeared from his vision a few moments before a mouth wrapped around the head of his erection, and Vegeta couldn’t hold back any more, a soft moan escaping his lips. He hissed when a second finger joined the first inside of him, stretching him a bit wider and teasing around the edge of his prostate.  
  
He was finding it harder and harder to just stay still as the teasing continued, wanting to smack at the other man and get him to hurry up so they could get out of the damn clothes. However, the fingers left him without even touching his prostate, causing him to frown when they didn’t return with a third, shifting to try and look but stopped by a hand on his chest pushing him back down. The mouth that had been attending to his cock pulled away too, and he saw a playful glint in those eyes before something small and hard pressed against him, being pushed in hurriedly before he could even think to protest. As he felt it angle to his prostate, he bit his lip again, not knowing what to say as the other man stood up, tugging the panties back into their normal position, securing it inside him.  
  
He could feel a long wire running out of one of the leg holes, his gaze flicking to the other Saiyan’s hand to see it attached to a small device. With one flick of the wrist, he watched the man turn it up quite high, crying out loudly in shock as he felt a wave of pleasure, curling up on his side and trembling from its strength. He vaguely noticed a huge grin on the other man’s face as a hand stroked through his hair, his own hands clutching at the bed sheets as he tried his best to calm. However, his attempts were useless as every time he started to adjust, the other man turned it up a little more.  
  
Whimpering slightly from the stimulation, he was surprised to see the other Saiyan tug down his pants, freeing his erection and moving closer to him. As it pressed his lips, he parted them a little, swallowing nervously. Carefully the hand in his hair moved to lift up his head, Goku kneeling next to him and drawing his head close.  
  
“Come on…” Sighing, he opened his mouth and let him push in the head, doing his best to suck even though he was so distracted, closing his eyes tight. Taking pity, the younger Saiyan turned down the vibrations and tugged him closer. Getting onto his elbows, Vegeta lazily licked up the side, the warm hand on his cheek encouraging him to hurry up, the vibrator turning up slightly and making him gasp. Shuddering all over, he took his cock into his mouth properly, running his tongue over the sensitive part of the head before bowing his head down further, starting to deep-throat him.  
  
Gasping softly, Goku turned the vibrator right up to the maximum again, gripping both sides of Vegeta’s head as he tugged him down, cumming hard down his throat. Opening his throat and doing his best to swallow, Vegeta wasn’t far behind; cumming hard into the panties as he pulled back, coughing slightly. Hearing a satisfied sigh, the prince allowed the other Saiyan to pet his hair and smile at him stupidly, rolling his eyes.  
  
“I’m not doing this again.”  
  
“Eeeh?!”


End file.
